A deal with the devil
by macabrekitten333
Summary: Eleven year old Remus Lupin makes a deal with a demon who offers him a cure for his lycanthropy. All he has to do is ensure that Harry Potter is never born.


Eleven year old Remus Lupin sobbed hysterically, his chest burning and aching with misery. His bare body was shivering, covered in scratches. He felt so pathetic. He was certain that no normal boy would be blubbering like this in his situation. They'd have adjusted by now, he was sure of it. They'd have toughed it out. But, Remus was weak. He was sad. He was sour. He was desperate.

The sound of a whooshing sound alerted him, but he continued to lay there in his puddle of blood and tears. A cloaked man materialized in the shrieking shack, right in front of him. "Hello, Remus."

Remus froze in his terror, closing his eyes. He was sure the ghost would kill him this time.

"Have you made a decision yet?" The ghpst inquired, his tone calm and collected.

"I can't do this. It's wrong. " Remus said, his voice small.

"I believe you can. It's one unborn life. If you prevent this one child from being born, you could have a normal life. You could be free of the inevidable. I have seen what's in store for you in both scenarios." The ghost responded, his tone smooth.

Remus lifted his heavy head with difficulty, eyes eager to know the truth.

"If you do not comply, I see a dark future ahead. I see you struggling to make ends meet. Nobody will employ you. Your secret is out and you're shamed often. You breed with a woman that you do not love. The child will have the same curse. You are betrayed by your so called friends..."

"Stop it!" Remus wailed, bursting into anguished sobs.

"I see war. I see the death of everyone that you love."

"No!" Remus felt the ground tilt beneath him. "You're lying!"

The cloaked man chuckled. "I could easilly prove it. If you dare to see it."

Remus shook his head, feeling nauseated as he pressed his forehead to the cold floor. He coudn't watch it. He knew it was true. It all made sense. Still, if he were to consider this, he'd need evidence. "Show me."

The ghost chuckled. "I am dead. You can see everything in death. You know the past, present, and future. You will see the signs as the years progress. You will befriend your dormitory mates and they wil discover your secret. In your third year they will become unregistered animagi to help you through your transformations."

"What's animagi?" Remus questioned, heart thundering. He just wanted to go back to the castle where it was safe and warm.

The ghost spoke matter of factly. "They will become animals so that your wolf form will have company and won't cause so much destructiont to yourself and those around you."

Remus shook his head in disbelief. "Nobody would ever do that for me." Remus wasn't sure if he wanted them to. The risk was too heavy. They could get into trouble. They could get hurt.

The ghost spoke. "Oh, but they did. They certainly appeared loyal. Perhaps, at a time, they were. Of course, thing's changed down the line. You will see, Remus. Patience in a virtue."

"How? How will they betray me?!" Remus pleaded. He had to know.

"Black will use your disease as a tool to hurt a Slytherin boy. You'll then see that he was only using you for evil." The Ghost said. "Of course, this could all easilly be avoided."

Remus said nothing, still aching with pain at the words he was hearing. What if the ghost was right? What if he needed to do this for the safety of others.

"If you comply, I'll cure you. You'll live a happy life. You'll marry with no curse to pass down. You'll have a set of friends who love you. Your parents will be so proud..."

Remus trembled. "F-Fine! I'll do it!"

The ghost moved closer to him and Remus felt the icy air smack his naked body. "Then we must make the unbreakable vow now so that I know that you will not betray me. As you know, breaking the vow results in death." Remus gulped.

"When will you change me?" Remus asked, his heart racing.

"Right after the vow is made. I will vow as well."

"But, you're already dead. You could easilly break it and nothing will have changed!" Remus fired, feeling betrayal at it's peak.

"Then how about I start the change now?" The ghost gave in. "I trust that you will not betray someone who helped you."

"No. That's too easy! You'd never risk it!" Remus fired, his common sense showing.

The ghost sighed. "You're impossible. I suppose we should just forget about it."

"Wait!" Remus felt the word leave him before he could stop it. He exhaled, defeated. There was nothing in the world that he wanted more than to be cured of this terrible disease.

"And so we are both satisfied that the other isn't lying, we will perform the vow at the same time as the changing ritual." The ghost pressed.

Remus knew it was stupid. He knew that the risk was heavy, but the boy was so eager that he was willing to go for it. He would have a bleak future anyway. He had to try. The ghost told him to stand still as he held out his hand.

"Take my hand." The ghost said, offering it out.

Remus hesitated, clasping the hand with a gasp. It was colder than ice. He wanted to let go, but knew not to. He waited nervously.

"In order to changed I will say this spell. It was flow the power of change into you as he make the vow." The ghost rasped.

Remus shakilly nodded.

The ghost began speaking in what sounded like latin and at last, a deep warmth radiated through his cold body. He let out a cry of anguish as his viens were filled with what felt like boiling water.

Remus tried to pull away, but the ghost held him there and pointd the wand at their clasped hands. "Will you, Remus, do whatever it takes to prevent the bond, marraige, and mating between Lily Evans and James Potter?"

"I will..." Remus cried, heavilly sobbing. He felt like he was going to be sick. A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wound its way around their hands like a red-hot wire.

"And will you, Remus, do whatever it takes to prevent the birth from carrying out if you shall fail for whatever reason."

"I-I will. Please make the pain stop!" Again, the glowy thread snaked it's way around their hands.

"And will you, Remus, do as I say under what I see fit as drastic circumstances?" The ghost questioned.

The pain was so bad that Remus could hardly process the words being said. "I will! Please make it stop!"

The ghost unclasped their hands, but the pain was still piercing through Remus who was on the floor again, blubbering with anguished pain.

"The change is being made. The pain will not leave for at least half an hour. The most I can do is soothe you through this time." The cold spirit, made his way closer to Remus, so that his cool aura would relieve the burning ache.

Remus sobbed, moving closer to the crisp cold air.

"I suppose I shall introduce myself now." The ghost said, his voice soft. "I am Tom Marvolo Riddle. You can look to me as your master or mentor. I will guide you in whatever way that I can throughout your journey. The best way to contact me is through a spell that I have placed upon you along with your cure. It is a mind link so that we will be able to communicate through thoughts alone. It is the best way for us to summon one another."

Remus froze. He had never agreed to such a thing. Of course, he supposed he owed this to the man. Besides, he might need him in the long run. He nodded weakly, beginning to cry once more.

The ghost soothed him with the words. "Just relax. You will be a normal boy sooner than you think."


End file.
